


Yes, It's Pepper

by sarahgirl1998



Category: Whisker Haven Tales (Cartoon)
Genre: Comedy, Everyone Sneezes, Female Sneezing, Gen, Humor, Male & Female Sneezing, Male Sneezing, Screenplay/Script Format, Sneezing, Sneezing from Pepper, Spice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:14:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25060696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahgirl1998/pseuds/sarahgirl1998
Summary: The Palace Pets try pepper and sneeze from it. The basic idea comes from Freddi Fish 4, while I came up with a lot of the additional dialogue myself.





	Yes, It's Pepper

(The Whisker Haven Pets - not counting Miss Featherbon - approach the black dispenser. Pumpkin presses the button on the dispenser, allows a black powder to pour out of the nozzle, and catches some with her paw. She licks it.)

Pumpkin: It's pepper.

Sultan: Really? What's it taste like?

Berry: You really wanna know?

Sultan: Yeah, how bad could it be?

(Sultan puts his mouth under the nozzle, presses the button and lets a large amount of pepper fall into his mouth. The other five Pets look on in surprise that quickly turns into curiosity. Sultan swallows the pepper, but then inhales to sneeze as his nostrils flare.)

Sultan: Huuh... Hehh... HEEEHHH-- TCHOO!

(Sultan sneezes and blows himself around the room. Pumpkin and Dreamy puts their paws over their eyes, while Berry, Treasure and Petite look on in surprise as Sultan bounces around the room. Then he returns to his friends and rubs his nose on his paw.)

Pumpkin: Bless you.

Berry: Yeah, bless you.

Petite: Indeed.

Sultan: (sniffles) Wow...

(Pumpkin pulls out an empty spice shaker, goes up to the black dispenser and removes the lid from the shaker. Pressing the button on the dispenser, she fills the shaker with pepper and puts the lid back on. She returns to her friends.)

Petite: Hey, Pumpkin, can I try some of that pepper?

Pumpkin: Of course.

(Pumpkin pulls out her spice shaker and gives it to Petite. Petite, somehow holding the shaker with her hoof, shakes some pepper into her mouth and gives it back to Pumpkin.)

Petite: It's a little heavy on the spicy side...

(But then she starts to sneeze as her snout twitches, and her nostrils flare.)

Petite: Heh... Heeeh... AHHH-- TCHYU!!

(Petite sneezes, but stays where she is due to being larger than the other Pets; her friends all recoil in surprise. Petite then covers her nose with her front hoof.)

Pumpkin: (emphatically) Bless YOU!

Sultan: Gesundheit!

Treasure and Dreamy: Bless you!

(Petite rubs her nose with the same hoof she covered her nose with.)

Petite: Phew. Thank you.

Berry: I think I'd like to try that pepper, too, please.

Pumpkin: Very well, then.

(Pumpkin pulls out her spice shaker and gives it to Berry. Berry shakes some pepper into her mouth and gives it back to Pumpkin.)

Berry: Mmm, spicy.

(But then her nose twitches as she is about to sneeze.)

Berry: Ah, ah... AAAHHH-- AH-CHU!

(The sneeze causes Berry to blow herself backwards; her friends again recoil in surprise. Berry then returns, briefly covering her nose with her paw.)

Pumpkin: Bless you.

Dreamy: Yeah, bless you.

Treasure: Bless you indeed!

Sultan: Gesundheit!

Petite: Gesundheit, indeed.

(Berry rubs her nose with her front paw.)

Berry: Thanks.

Dreamy: Hey, Pumpkin, would you hand me the pepper too, please?

Pumpkin: Of course, Dreamy.

(Pumpkin pulls out her spice shaker and gives it to Dreamy. Dreamy shakes the pepper into her mouth and gives it back to Pumpkin.)

Dreamy: Yeah, it's pretty hot...

(But then her nose twitches as she is about to sneeze.)

Dreamy: Aaah... Haaaah... (pulls her paws up to cover her mouth) HAAAAHHH-- TCHYEWWW!

(The sneeze causes Dreamy to herself backwards, too; her friends again recoil in surprise. Dreamy then returns, briefly covering her nose with her paws.)

Pumpkin and Berry: Bless you!

Sultan and Petite: Gesundheit!

Treasure: Bless you, Dreamy!

(Dreamy rubs her nose with her forefinger, accompanied by a cute sniffle.)

Dreamy: Thank you.

Treasure: Hey, Pumpkin! Throw me the pepper!

(Pumpkin doesn't respond; Treasure realizes why and follows up with the word she was expecting.)

Treasure: ...Please.

Pumpkin: That's better.

(Pumpkin pulls out her spice shaker and gives it to Treasure. Treasure shakes the pepper into her mouth and gives it back to Pumpkin.)

Treasure: Yeah, I think I'm gonna need a glass of...

(Before she can finish her sentence, her nose twitches.)

Treasure: Aaah... AH... HAAAAAAAH-- TCHEEEEWWWWW!!!

(The sneeze causes Treasure to blow herself backwards; her friends again recoil in surprise. Treasure then returns, shaking her head and rolling her eyes involuntarily.)

Dreamy and Pumpkin: Bless you, Treasure!

Sultan: Yeah, bless ya!

Petite and Berry: Bless you.

(Treasure then rubs her nose with her forefinger, sniffling as well.)

Treasure: Phew. Thanks.

Pumpkin: Well, now that all of you have tried this pepper, I suppose I should try some, too.

(She pulls out the shaker and tries to screw the lid off of it, but has a little bit of trouble doing so. When she finally pops the lid off, a cloud of pepper appears - right in front of her nose.)

Pumpkin: Eek!! (Her eyelids lower as her nose twitches heavily.) Aaah... Haaaaah... HAAAAAAAAAH... TCHYIUUUUUUUU!!!

(When Pumpkin releases her sneeze, she blows herself backwards. The other five Pets recoil in surprise.)

Dreamy, Treasure, Berry and Petite: (emphatically, in unison) Bless you, Pumpkin!

Sultan: Yeah! Gesundheit!

(Pumpkin returns to her friends, rubbing her nose with her forefinger.)

Pumpkin: Ugh, thank you...

(After she is finished rubbing her nose, she puts her spice shaker away.)

Pumpkin: Let's not tell anyone that that happened, all right?

Treasure: Oh, sure, Pumpkin.

Petite: Your secret is safe with all of us.

Pumpkin: Thank you.


End file.
